A Drop From Heaven
by natdev2000
Summary: Bella Swan's life has been a living nightmare. Her Father abuses her. She's bullied at school. Will she ever escape from her life? She doesn't think she ever will. Until a new family come to town how will change her life. Forever.
1. My Name Is Bella Swan

My Name Is Bella Swan

 **Monday. The start of a new week. I hate Mondays. Everyone hates Mondays. Everyone hates them because it meant they had to go back to work or school. I hate Mondays for a whole different reason. My Father.**

 **That's right my Father. My biological Father. Your Father should be the guy you go to when your scared or when you need a shoulder to lean on. Not mine. He's the guy I run away from. He's the one I'm scared of.**

 **I've never told anyone. Ever. I have no Mother to help me, to save me. He blames me for her death. She died in child birth. I had never met her.**

 **One of the worst things about him is that he is the chief of police. Everyone looks at him and sees a man who protects everyone and who would never hurt anyone in anyway. They couldn't be more wrong. They have no idea what happens behind closed doors.**

 **I laid in my bed thinking of my horrible nightmare of a life all the while looking around my bare room. Charlie won't let me have any sentimental items in my room. So my room consisted of an old broken bed with the springs digging into my back. A chest of drawers that holds only a few clothes since Charlie thinks I don't have a right to own nice clothes. And there was also a small homework desk. Then that's it.**

 **Deciding it was time to get up I slowly swung my legs over the side of the bed being careful I didn't hurt any of my cuts and bruises. I took a minuet before standing and then inhaled deeply when my foot came in contact with the floor.**

 **Charlie was always gone in the morning so I didn't have to worry about anything happening before I go to school. I made my way slowly to the bathroom and cleaned my teeth and washed my face and hands. I then went back to my sad little room and wore my old red lace Henley top, pale blue jeans and a white pullover and a pair of converses. I then pulled the brush out of the same drawer and attacked my matted hair. It was all in knots with Charlie pulling at it.**

 **After I got ready I headed down the stairs tripping only once and grabbed a cereal bar. This is the only time I can really eat in the house since Charlie didn't like me eating. After I had packed my cereal bar I grabbed my keys for my truck and headed out. Charlie decided to buy me a car since everyone else had one so he would look like the good guy. It's a red Chevy truck.**

 **It wasn't really lively on the road to school. I do enjoy all of the scenery though. Once I turned into the school car park there wasn't a lot of spaces left so I had to squeeze into a small spot. Which I should not have done and regretted it immediately. While backing into the spot I heard a horrible scrapping noise.**

 **"Shit", I said out loud to myself.**

 **Great. My old red Chevy just scrapped a brand new looking Audi. Everyone hates me already I don't want any more reason for them to hate me.**

 **I opened my door slowly and got out and checked the damage. My car wasn't as back as the Audi was. I had scrapped right along the body and took the mirror clean off. I'm gonna be in big trouble. I decided to wait by the car until someone came. I waited for five minuets before a little black hared girl came across. She didn't look familiar. Who was she?**

 **"Oh my god. What happened", she asked not noticing me.**

 **"I'm very sorry but when I was backing into the space beside you I didn't know it would be too small and I hit your car" , I apologized with fright in my voice.**

 **"Oh. No that's okay. Accidents happen. You didn't mean to".**

 **Really? She was fine with me damaging her car.**

 **"But I took your wind mirror off. Aren't you mad".**

 **"Of course not. It can fixed", she explained.**

 **"Then let me pay for the damage".**

 **Even though I have no monday whatsoever I wanted to help pay for the damage I caused.**

 **"No. Don't. I have plenty to cover the costs. Is you'r truck alright", she asked.**

 **Is she seriously worried about my truck? I'm not. I'm only worried about what Charlie will do when he sees it.**

 **"Oh, it's fine just a little scratch".**

 **She smiles at me. She seems so nice.**

 **"I'm Alice by the way. I'm new".**

 **I thought so. I would have remembered her.**

 **"I also have siblings who are starting here but there not here today", she explained.**

 **"I'm Bella".**

 **Her little face lightened up when she heard my name. Weird.**

 **"Nice to meet you. So I was wondering since I'm here alone today if you would want to keep me company", she asked.**

 **Me? She wants me to keep her company. I want to say yes at the same time as I wanna say no. If she was seen hanging about with me then she'll be the talk of the school. And not in a good way.**

 **"Erm.. Okay sure why not".**

 **And then we walked into school.**

 **I wondered how she was gonna get home since now that her car isn't roadworthy anymore.**

 **"How are you gonna get home", I asked.**

 **"I'll phone Edward my brother to pick me up", she said.**

 **As we walked along the hall to our classes everyone's attention were on us. The main people I picked out were Jessica and Hannah. The two most hated people in high school. They both thought they were stuck up since they were pretty than most people and they thought they were better than everyone else. So they treat everyone here like dirt. Exceptionally me. I have no idea what they have against me. There eyes never left me and I tried to avoid there gaze by looking down at the floor.**

 **I needed to escape for a few minutes so I had to come up with a believable lie.**

 **"Alice. I'll meet you at break I just need to go to the bathroom", I lied.**

 **I was never a good liar. Everyone saw right through me.**

 **"I'll come with you if you want", she offered.**

 **Lie.**

 **"I don't want you to be late on your first day".**

 **She looked at me with a questionable look on her face. Great she's seen right through me.**

 **"Okay. I'll see you at break", she said and walked to class.**

 **Wow. It worked.**

 **I quickly walked to the bathroom. I walked up to the mirror catching my breath. I looked at my reflection and hated what I saw. I had horrible bags under my eyes and I was way to skinny for people not to worry about. I turned on the cold tap and splashed some cold water on my face. Just as I was about to take a final breath and walk out the doors opened.**

 **I was surrounded. Trapped. It was Jessica and Hannah.**

 **What am I gonna do? I don't wanna be here. I need to get out. But I'm trapped. They staggered towards me slowly getting ready for their attack.**

 **"Who's the new girl", Jessica demanded.**

 **What? Why does she matter to them. Why is she any of there business?**

 **I had no idea what to say. They would only attack me other wise. I just stood in silence until Jessica ran to me and grabbed me by my hair. It was painful. I tried not to show the pain I was in but it was very difficult. I let a tear drop onto my face.**

 **"Answer me", Jessica demanded.**

 **Talk. Say something.**

 **"I.. I don't know. She's one of the new students. I... I don't know her".**

 **She still had a hold on my hair and it was getting more sore by the minute.**

 **"Well get it into your thick head. You don't deserve to have friends. So if we see you talking to her or anyone again. You. Are. Dead. You hear me".**

 **I nodded. I then felt a kick to my stomach and I was of the floor and then Jessica and Hannah were gone.**

 **I tired to scramble to my feet but fell on the first few tries due the pain in my stomach. I walked towards the mirror and fixed my hair and took a few breaths steadying myself to go out and start the day.**

 **First period was English. I like English. I like to write a lot of stories. But it isn't my favorite subject that has to be biology I don't know why it is my favorite but for some odd reason it was. I don't have Biology till tomorrow so at least I have something to look forward to.**

 **I walked in to English and sat down at my seat looking around at who were in my class. The only person I knew was Mike Newton. I don't really know him but I know of him. Everyone has a crush on him and me? No thank you. A lot of people like the bad boy image but not me they are more trouble than there worth.**

 **I sat hoping no one would sit the the empty seat beside me but I'm not that lucky enough. I saw the chair beside me pull out and someone sitting down. My eyes were on the floor but I recognized the shoes. Uh, Mike Newton. Why is he sitting with me? He's got a seat already.**

 **"Hey there", he said.**

 **I said nothing.**

 **"Don't ignore me. I said hi", he said in a demanding voice.**

 **I said nothing.**

 **"Fine. If that's how you want to play it".**

 **I frowned at the last thing he said. What did that mean?**

 **The teacher started talking and gave us instructions of what we had to do for the day. I could feel Mikes eyes on me everyone few minuets but what happened a few minuets before the end of the class scared me.**

 **I felt something on my knee. I didn't know what it was to begin with but the it moved further up. It was Mike's hand. My heart speed up and I tried to push it away. I felt so disgusted he would do that. He was with Jessica. They have been together for months. And then It came to me Jessica has put him up to this. I was still trying to get his hand of me but now it was going up my thigh and I had to get out. I stood up throw my chair backwards and ran. I heard the teacher call my name but I didn't care. I had to get out.**

 **I ran to the bathroom and locked myself in a cubicle. I put my my face in my hands and cried. I felt disgusting I just want to go home and jump in a shower and scrub my whole body clean. But if I went home Charlie would get a call to ask why I wasn't attending class and I'd be in big trouble. I stayed in the bathroom crying for a few minutes until I heard the door open. I wiped my eyes and opened the cubicle door. It was Alice.**

 **"Bella. Are you okay", she asked running to me.**

 **Lie**

 **.**

 **"Yeah, I'm fine".**

 **Lie better. Distract her.**

 **"What are you doing here", I asked.**

 **"I was just needing to freshen up", she said.**

 **Shes hiding something. I may be an awful liar but it doesn't mean I knew when others lied. It's like a special talent on some sorts.**

 **I decided to let it go.**

 **"Is it still okay if we meet for break", she asked.**

 **I don't want to upset her but saying no. But if she is seen with me she will get hurt and I don't want that.**

 **"Er, I forgot Ch.. my dad what's me home for something. Can we do tomorrow", I asked.**

 **"Yeah, sure. Are you sure your okay".**

 **I nodded.**

 **"Okay. I'll see you later", she said.**

 **After the events of English second period flew by. I decided to head to my truck for a small drive to clear my head before I have to go to my third class of the day. I walked out of school and headed towards my car. I dug into my pocket for my keys when I felt a hand go over my mouth.**

 **I tried to scream but it was no use there hand was to tight. I was dragged behind my truck so no one were able to see us. They threw me to the ground and then I saw them. It was Mike. What was he doing? I screamed.**

 **"Help. Someone help".**

 **He knelt down so we were face to face with each other. He placed his hand on my thigh like he done in English. I started crying. I tried to push his hand away again but then his lips connected to him. The kiss was forced it hurt me I tired to push him back but I was to weak. My body just shut down.**

 **One minuet his hands were on me.**

 **The next he was gone.**


	2. An Angels Face

_**Hope you all enjoyed chapter one. I apologies that I haven't been posting lately but I was away to Spain on my holiday and just back a few days ago but here is chapter two.**_

 **Previously**

 **An Angels Face**

 ** _One minuet his hands were on me the next they were gone._**

 **I closed my eyes not wanting to open then to anyone or anything. I heard voices but I tired to block them.**

 **"Are you okay", they said.**

 **"It's okay. I'm not gonna hurt you. I promise", he was telling the truth.**

 **I opened my eyes and when I did I was face to face with my hero. I didn't recognized him. I was confused.**

 **"Who are you", I asked.**

 **He smiled sweetly.**

 **"I'm Edward Cullen. What's your name", he asked.**

 **Alice's brother. The one she said that she would call to come and pick her up.**

 **"I'm Bella. Your Alice Cullen's brother aren't you", I asked starting to stand up.**

 **He gently placed his hand on my arm to help me up. The electric current paced from his hands through to my arms and through my whole body. I also noticed how cold his hand was. Its was stone cold.**

 **"Thanks", I said smiling at him.**

 **He returned it.**

 **"You're welcome. Are you sure your okay though", he asked.**

 **Am I?**

 **"Yeah I'm okay", I lied**


End file.
